1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile storage area and hinge structure for the lid, and is particularly suitable for use with an automobile console box or an automobile glove box or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hinge structure for a box or storage area or container, such as a glove box or a center console, has a hinge body, a box body and supporting members which are mounted on the box body and which are able to turn around the hinge body. The hinge body has one stopper portion for stopping the swinging open of the box closer, for example, a lid. A hinge structure of that kind is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open publication No. Sho 63-98976.
However, in such a case, there is only one stopper portion and when the swinging of the lid is stopped, that one stopper portion of the hinge body comes into contact with a stopper portion of each supporting member on the box body, and an excessive force is exerted on that one stopper portion of the hinge body or on each stopper portion of the supporting members.
Therefore, a hinge structure is needed that has a structure able to disperse the force exerted on the hinge body or the box body side member like the supporting member when the lid is swung fully open.